


Love ridden, I have looked at you with the focus I gave to my birthday candles

by lover_44



Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: Heartbreak, Im sorry about this, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_44/pseuds/lover_44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Dean would see was the perfect definition of Aidan’s jaw, his beautiful boyish smile, his wild curls, his arms, hands and Dean....Dean couldn’t breath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love ridden, I have looked at you with the focus I gave to my birthday candles

**Author's Note:**

> The title belongs to Fiona Apple's song 'Love Ridden', and this is unbeta'd, so I'm deeply sorry if you find any grotesque mistakes.

 

For Dean, it all happened without him even noticing. The first time he took a picture of Aidan it was with a polaroid camera he brought to set. Aidan had a spoon stuck inside his mouth, still in costume and it left everyone laughing. Aidan only offered Dean a bright smile and a shrug as he stuck the picture to the mirror inside the makeup trailer.

********  
  


After that, it was a gradual thing. Dean always had a camera with him, and he would photograph anything and everything. It was almost absent of his part, something automatic as it was an extension of himself, something natural that came to him as he looked at things and people and places. But Aidan, Aidan was something else entirely. Aidan had a whole range of expressions he would give in one single conversation, he had curves and curls and.... _everything_.

****  
****When Dean finally put together the War photoshoot with Adam, Graham, Luke and Aidan, Dean already knew that there was something vaguely off with himself everytime he looked at Aidan. His hands trembled as he holded the camera, and Dean had to take a moment, pretend he was changing the batteries, because Aidan looked something out of a real war. A devastating, gruesome war, and the look he had on his face was heartbreaking. In the end, Dean had to ask Aidan to look _down_ , because Dean couldn’t handle it. He just couldn’t.

********  
  


Later, inside his dark room, Dean finally figured it out what that odd feeling about Aidan was about. He figured it out that most of his pictures were of Aidan, about Aidan, with Aidan, and all of them, absolutely all of them, looked like a lovers touch, a caress to whom was being photographed. All Dean would see was the perfect definition of Aidan’s jaw, his beautiful boyish smile, his wild curls, his arms, hands and Dean....Dean couldn’t breath. It was just _too much_ and _too sudden_. Dean felt like all of the air was leaving his lungs on it’s own will, and the only thing he could do about it was sit down on a chair in the corner. He swallowed once, twice, covered his face with one hand and sobbed silently. It was a terrible, sinking feeling, to love someone without even realizing it. To love someone who was already so in love with someone else (someone great, Sarah was great, Dean reminded himself) that it was almost painful.

****

Dean doesn't know how long he stayed there in the corner, just trying not to stare at the Aidan’s all around him inside the dark room, but he eventually got up. After carefully wrapping his heart with bandages and the resignation of losing someone he never had in the first place, and went back to work on the only thing he could love in the moment: his photography.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Herm..... I'm also sorry for all of the angst? Really sorry, specially because the ship is so cute and I really, really like it.


End file.
